


I'll Show You Who's God

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Church Sex, Cockslut!Liam, Daddy!Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Punk!Zayn, Top!Harry, bottom!Liam, punk!harry, punk!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry fucks Liam against the wall of a confession booth. In a Church. That belongs to Liam's dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show You Who's God

Harry, Niall, and Zayn stand outside of their town’s local church, all three pairs of eyes staring at the double doors leading inside of the building. Harry notices how there are crosses literally all over the church, on the doors, on the windows, on the roof of the church atop a pillar, and Harry notices how fucking big this place is. The church takes up at least half of the block, which confused the green-eyed boy enough. His parents had taken him to this church, many times, but they gave him enough freedom to decide what he wanted to believe, which led him to believe in nothing. Well, Harry knows that there’s a higher power out there, he totally gets that, but he just chooses not to believe what the Bible forces down everyone’s throat. If you had to put a label on what Harry believes, he’d be Agnostic. Saying you’re Agnostic is just a fancy term for saying you don’t know. And Harry doesn’t know, he doesn’t know if God actually existed/exists, so he says that he believes he’s Agnostic. That thought alone is a bit of a paradox, believing in nothing and everything at the same time, but he tries not to think about it too much, because it just confuses him even more. Harry is shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts because he doesn’t want to give himself a migraine when Niall speaks. 

“Come on, Harry, don’t bitch out.” Niall says, which makes Harry groan.

“You lost the bet, you’ve got to go in there and fuck the priest’s son.”

“Did you even hear yourself?” Harry whines, turning to face his two best friends.

“It’s not our fault you betted crazy!”

“I said that I’d go to church three times, three Sundays in a row, and you scoffed and said that if I did that you’d fuck the priest’s son. I asked you if you were being sarcastic, to which you replied no, and that you’d even fuck him in the church. Niall, did he not?” Zayn finishes, glancing at the blonde, who nods vigorously.

“He did.”

“You did, Harry.” Harry looks up at the sky before childishly stomping his left foot. This only makes Zayn laugh and move closer to Harry, the chains and keys attached to his jeans clanking against the 20-year-old’s frame with the sudden movement.

“Come on, you’ve wanted to fuck Liam for a long time anyway, right?” Harry nods, lowering his head to look Zayn in the eye. “So am I not doing you a favor right now? The lad’s gay anyway, quite the slut, actually, and I went through three weeks of this bullshit just so you’d have an excuse to do it.”

“No, you didn’t.” Harry mumbles, which makes Zayn smile and move an inch closer to Harry, their chests almost touching.

“You’re right, I didn’t. I actually went to prove a point to Niall but that isn’t relevant.”

“Actually, it is.”

“Whatever.” Zayn says, staring at Harry, his eyes drifting from the simple sliver stud on his left nostril to the black beanie pulled over Harry’s hair, and the two piercings on either side of his bottom lip. Zayn looks down at what Harry’s body and steps back to take him in. Harry’s wearing dirty low top black and white converse with grey skinny jeans that are ripped at the knee, along with a thick black belt that looks worn down from years of use, and a band tee that’s had it’s sleeves ripped off and the collar torn low. You can clearly see the tattoos covering Harry’s arms and chest, and Zayn loves the fact that he can see his two favorite tattoos, the swallows just beneath Harry’s collarbones. Zayn loves those birds, and he honestly thinks that if Harry weren’t like a brother to him, he would’ve fucked him night and day just because of those two simple tattoos.

“Stop making hungry eyes at my swallows, you creep.” Harry says as he tugs on Zayn’s leather jacket and Zayn has to take a deep shaky breath before snapping his eyes back up to meet Harry’s.

“Can’t help it. Now go, get the fuck in the church before I change my mind and decide to keep you all to myself.” With that, Zayn takes several steps backwards before he’s next to Niall again. Zayn tilts his head towards the church and wraps his hand around Niall’s jean jacket covered bicep, pulling him along with him as he walks away from the church. “Call me when you’re done and we’ll come pick you up.”

“Yeah, yeah, fuck you!” Harry calls, turning to face the church once more.

“Only if you fuck me hard, baby!” Niall shouts back, and Harry rolls his eyes as Zayn’s laugh drifts towards him from a block away. Harry stares at the church for a few more minutes before taking a deep breath and walking quickly up the paved walkway towards the front doors, pulling them open easily while regaining his easy confidence. Harry slouches as he walks into the church and down the aisle way, all the way up to the alter at the front with what he hopes is nonchalance. Harry stops and turns around, looking around the dimly lit building, the rows and rows of wooden seats, the candles everywhere, the cliché red rug lying in the middle of the aisle. Harry tries not to laugh at the amount of those fucking crosses in the church as he turns back around to admire the alter, all of the beautiful candles and pretty colors. Harry looks up a little, noticing the giant organ behind the alter, the musical pipes along the wall, and Harry actually thinks for a moment that it wouldn’t be so bad to come here once in a while.

“Well, fuck me with a butcher knife, if it isn’t Harry Styles. Harry Styles, in a church! Is the world ending?” Harry gasps and spins around, his eyes frantically searching for the owner of the voice he knows too well. Louis stands a few feet away from him with his arms crossed, and Harry actually laughs this time.

“Louis, flamboyant as always.” Harry says, bowing a little. Louis rolls his eyes and walks closer to Harry, his hips swaying along the way.

“Fuck you. What the hell are you doing here? Didn’t I tell you I never wanted to see you again?” Louis says, his eyes staring accusingly into Harry’s.

“And when you told, pardon, screamed that at me, didn’t I tell you the feeling was mutual?” Harry replies, resting his hand on Louis’ cheek. “Besides, I’m not here for you, kitten, I’m here for the priest’s son. Liam, you seen him?” Louis makes a noise of disgust and steps back, pushing Harry away.

“You’re absolutely disgusting.” Harry nods and shrugs, looking at Louis expectantly. Louis stares back before sighing deeply and nodding towards the stalls in the far corner of the room. “Yeah, he’s in there. Helping his daddy out with confessions tonight, all night, so I doubt you’ll be able to get what you want right now. Why don’t you just come back tomorrow?” Louis asks, jutting his hip out before placing his hand on it. Harry’s eyes flicker down to watch Louis’ movement as he walks towards the older boy, only stopping when his chest is pressed flush against Louis’.

“Kitten, there’s a catch. I’ve got to fuck him in the church.” Harry says, his voice low and quiet, right in Louis’ ear. Louis’ breath hitches before he pushes Harry away again. “Give us 30 minutes.”

“Another bet?” Louis asks, and Harry nods. “I’m not cleaning up after you guys. You two have to fuck in the confession booth, don’t get your sin all over the place.” Louis sighs, looking up at the cross behind the alter, as if he’s already begging for forgiveness. Harry smiles and walks around Louis before slapping him on the ass.

“Thanks, kitten, I owe you one.” Harry says as Louis yelps. Harry turns around, locking his eyes on the pair of confession booths in the corner as he walks towards them.

“Fuck’s sake, will you stop calling me kitten?” Louis yells after Harry, and Harry shakes his head no, coming to a stop in front of the booth on the left.

“Not a chance.” Harry says, his voice echoing in the large room. Harry swears he hears Louis call him an asshole under his breath before his light footsteps patter away, and Harry raises his fist to knock on the door of the booth. “Forgive me father, for I have sinned!” Harry calls, obnoxiously loud, his fist pounding on the fragile door until it opens, revealing a flustered Liam. Liam sees who it is, and automatically, his facial expression turns from one of worry to one of disbelief.

“You’re in a church?” Liam says, and Harry has to scoff.

“Why is that such a shock to everyone?” Harry mumbles, looking up at the ceiling of the church before looking back at Liam. Harry wills his mouth not to water at the sight of Liam, dark blue jeans hung low over white boxers; his plaid blue and green unbuttoned button up loose over a white t-shirt, tight enough to leave almost nothing to imagination. Liam stares at Harry, completely confused.

“Uh, are you here for a confession? Because, Harry, this is not the way it’s done.” Liam says, and Harry doesn’t hesitate to step closer to Liam and push him back into the small booth, stepping in with him before slamming the door behind them both.

“Louis only gave us 30 minutes, and he said we had to do it in here, but I can’t lie, Liam, this is a huge turn on.” Harry says, pressing his body against the other boy’s easily (not like he really had a choice, with the size of the booth). “But, we’ll have to be quick. Don’t want to piss off God, or Jesus Christ, or whomever. I dunno’.”

“Harry, we can’t fuck in a church! I’d be more than happy to fuck you, but we can’t do it here. This is my father’s church, nonetheless. I’m already in some shit, he’ll have my head!” Liam protests, which only makes Harry laugh as he slides his hand down Liam’s body and into the front of his pants to cup his crotch.

“I already do.” Harry says, and Liam snorts, thrusting up into Harry’s hand anyway. “You want to. Look, do this, and you won’t ever see me again.”

“That’s not a good deal.”

“Fuck me here, and we won’t fuck here ever again.” Harry says, trying his hardest to look Liam in his eyes, despite the almost non-existent fucking lighting in this place. “Not like I go to churches anyway, but Liam, you won’t ever see me in here again.” Harry tries, putting extra emphasis on the words ‘in here’. Liam looks like he’s unsure for a split second before he shrugs and surges forward to press his lips against Harry’s. Harry smiles against Liam’s lips while kissing back, sucking Liam’s bottom lip into his own mouth all the while coaxing Liam into full hardness with his hand. Harry has already been hard since he laid eyes on Liam, and Harry has to hand it to the boy, no one’s been able to do that for a really long time.

Liam raises his hands to awkwardly wrap them around Harry’s neck and Harry removes his hands from the front of Liam’s pants to Liam’s hips, pulling him even closer, which wasn’t really possible. Liam makes work of removing Harry’s shirt, pulling it up and over Harry’s messy curls, tangling his fingers in Harry’s hair once he’s got it off. Harry and Liam kiss messily, all breaths and moans. Harry moves his hands up to Liam’s shoulders to get the older boy’s button up off, groaning when he finally gets his hands on the soft skin of Liam’s arms. Harry pulls back from Liam’s lips and attacks his neck while Liam reaches down to unbutton Harry’s jeans, trying his hardest to get them down Harry’s thighs.

“Fucking hell, do your pants have to be this tight?” Liam groans, making Harry chuckle against the now bruised skin of Liam’s neck before pulling away completely to shove his pants down to his knees. Harry reaches forward to unbutton Liam’s pants and easily push them down and off. “Why do I have to take mine all the way off?”

“Because I’m going to fuck you against the wall of this confession booth. Do you have any lube on you?” Harry asks, making work of pulling Liam’s boxers off as Liam scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“Why would I carry lube?” Liam says, his voice condescending.

“I just assumed that a slut like you would always have what he needs to get properly fucked.” Harry mumbles, glancing up at Liam to wink before looking back down at Liam’s rock hard dick and lifting his palm to his mouth before spitting into it. Harry reaches back down and takes Liam in his hand, beginning to stroke him up and down. Liam starts to protest but gasps instead, tipping his head back against the wooden wall of the confession booth, his hand flying out to grip Harry’s bicep. “Look at you, I bet you got some last night, but here you are, acting like you haven’t been touched in months.” Liam shakes his head and opens his mouth to say something, and Harry thinks he looks like a fish out of water, the way he’s gasping for air and curling in on himself, the grip on Harry’s arm getting tighter and tighter. Harry actually feels pity for the other boy, slowing his pace to let Liam speak.

“I haven’t been fucked by anything but my own hand and a toy for the past month, I-I’ve been grounded.” Liam whimpers, his face a mask of utter pleasure. Harry makes a sympathetic noise before speeding up again, taking pride in the way Liam moans, loud and helpless. Harry lets this go on for a moment longer before letting go of Liam completely, patting his hip with his left hand. Harry doesn’t say anything, but Liam gets the general gist of it, placing his hands on Harry’s shoulders while Harry places both of his hands on Liam’s hips. Liam manages to shimmy up the wall of the confession booth with Harry’s help, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist once he’s comfortable.

Harry leans forward to kiss Liam again, a simple brush of their lips, just enough to leave both Harry and Liam craving more. Harry pulls back though, only to replace his lips with two of his fingers, slipping them past Liam’s parted lips easily. Liam groans gratefully, sucking both of the digits in his mouth to wet them. Harry lets Liam suckle on his fingers for a few moments, secretly loving the way Liam looks with his fingers in his mouth. When Harry decides that Liam’s gotten his fingers wet enough, he pulls them out and slides his hand between their bodies with surprising simplicity.

“You’re so hot.” Harry mumbles, kissing Liam again before sliding his fingers inside the other boy, only to find that Liam is already loose and completely ready. Harry’s eyes snap to Liam’s, and Liam smiles sheepishly, having the decency to blush. “What have you been doing in here?” Harry teases, pulling his fingers out of Liam nonetheless. Harry lifts his palm to his mouth to spit into it once more, slicking his cock up; making it wet enough for Liam. Harry lines himself up with Liam’s entrance before looking back up at Liam.

Liam is the one to lean forward and press his lips against Harry’s, only to gasp against Harry’s lips when Harry pushes in, rough and slow. Liam’s eyes are shut and his lips are parted, his breath ghosting over Harry’s skin. Harry’s mouth is open, too, an animalistic groan ripping itself from Harry’s throat, because, fuck, Liam is tight. Harry pauses, but not to let Liam adjust, he pauses because he might just pass out from how good Liam feels around him. Harry gets a hold of himself once Liam starts rocking his hips against him, begging Harry to fuck him without using words. Harry doesn’t hesitate to start pounding into the other boy, his hands gripping Liam’s hips, hard enough to leave bruises. Liam tangles his fingers in Harry’s hair and pulls him forward, towards his neck. Harry gets the hint and starts kissing Liam’s neck, panting and sucking bruises onto the pale skin. Liam moans and screams Harry’s name, sounding just like a fucking porn star, his voice all wrecked, his movements desperate as he chases his orgasm.

Harry’s close too, but he focuses on getting Liam there first, releasing one of Liam’s hips to take Liam’s cock in his hand, jacking Liam off in time with his own fast thrusts. At this point both boys are just breathing against each other, with Liam’s hands all over Harry, scratching down Harry’s back and pulling Harry’s hair, with Harry doing all he can to get Liam to come first. Harry begins to say dirty things in Liam’s ear, relishing in the pretty whimpers and whines he gets in return.

“You gonna’ come for me? You gonna’ be a good little slut and come for daddy?” Harry taunts, slowing his thrusts down so he’s fucking into Liam slow and rough, yet he keeps the same pace with his hand. Liam nods quickly, his eyes closed, his head tipped back and resting against the wall of the confession booth. Harry flicks his thumb over the tip of Liam’s cock, and with one last thrust, Liam’s coming over Harry’s hand and his own stomach.

“Oh my god, yes, Harry, fuck your cock so fucking big!” Harry lets go of Liam’s dick and grips Liam’s hips again, fucking Liam through his orgasm and into his state of oversensitivity. Liam clenches around Harry’s cock, but that only makes Harry speed up more, chasing his release. “Yeah, you’re so fucking good for me, you’re such a good fuck, oh god.” Harry grunts, finally coming, his spunk spilling deep inside of Liam. Liam just takes it, kissing the side of Harry’s face softly as Harry comes down from his high.

“Get out of me.” Liam whispers, though you can hear the smile in his voice. Harry wraps one arm around Liam’s back and kisses him as he pulls out, gently guiding Liam back to his feet. The pair kisses for a few more minutes before Liam pulls away and asks Harry to help him find his clothes. Harry does, and the pair of them awkwardly redresses themselves, sharing little kisses that slow them down throughout the entire process. It’s another 10 minutes before Liam finishes dressing himself, toying with his hair as Harry tries to find his beanie. He eventually finds it, tugging it over his curls and licking his lips, his eyes darting up to meet Liam’s once more.

“That was great.” Liam smiles and nods, leaning forward yet again to kiss Harry, not like Harry actually minds. Harry kisses Liam back before regretfully pulling away leaning against the door of the confession booth until it opens, skillfully stepping out of it and back into the main hall of the church. Liam follows, stepping out of the booth only to stop just outside of it, watching Harry watch him, the two just staring at each other. Liam grins at Harry, and Harry winks at Liam before Harry spins around to walk down the aisle between the pews, glancing back several times at Liam. “Call me, babe.” Liam blushes and nods, just as Louis reappears from the shadows, scoffing under his breath. “Always a pleasure, Louis.” Harry says, even though Louis only flips Harry the bird. Harry shrugs and spins around, walking casually towards the front of the church and out of the building, his hand shoved in his pocket to look for his phone so he can call Zayn, only to find Zayn and Niall already standing outside of the church, waiting patiently for Harry on the sidewalk. Niall grins when he sees Harry, and Zayn turns around, flicking the cigarette he had between his fingertips.

“Ah, the man of the hour!” Zayn teases, blowing smoke out into the increasingly cold dusk air. Harry shrugs and laughs, grinning as he makes his way down the church’s steps to join his two best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/42453976245/title-ill-show-you-whos-god-pairing-lirry) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
